Trials of Life and Love
by Ominous07
Summary: Zuko who doesn't remember who he is and goes by Li will go through many trials in life to find his true mate and where he belongs. Once he finally finds these things will it all be brutally torn out of his grasp by learning his true identity? Will he be able to cope with learning the truth? And most importantly will Jet turnaway from him after learning who he really is? Jetko.
1. Chapter 1- First Meeting

**A/N: This is going to be my first story, so try to be nice. It is a Jetko, so anyone with a problem with that can leave now. **

**Warnings: M/M, M-Preg., alternate reality, Dom-Sub characters, language.**

**Main Pairings: Jet/Zuko, Sokka/Suki, Aang/Katara, Longshot/Smellerbee, Mai/Tylee**

**Dub-Sub Characterization: All characters are going to be either dominant or submissive. (dom= top and sub= bottom) They are born into whichever kinda like we're born male/female. Everyone can tell if they're dom or sub by their scent, so they can't hide it. Subs can get pregnant whether they're males or females, but doms are unable to, even if they are female. Doms are stronger and more aggressive by nature, while subs are more docile. Doms are especially protective of their mates or possible mates. (bf/gf) There are two types of dom, an alpha dom and omega dom, which is just called a dom. (Explained later.) Usually subs have to calm down their dom if they become angry or enraged. The only thing that can calm down a raging dom is their mate or true-mate. (soul-mate.)They are all more in tune with their instincts and senses than we are. They almost always listen to them. When instincts kick in, esp. in doms, there is no reasoning with them. **

**Shape shifting: In this story everyone will have the ability to shape shift and are all part animal/mystical creature, like dragons. Only some have the ability to shift to more than one creature and use elemental abilities, which is kinda like bending. The two main creatures that can are wolves and dragons, but others can as well in rare cases. Also, not all dragons/wolves can use elemental abilities or shift to more than one creature. **

**Alternate reality: There is still a war against fire nation because they're trying to take over the world. Some elements are considered rare or unusual, like ice or poison. Different colors signifies a different element, if they are able to, for example, a gray wolf is earth, black would be poison, black/red dragon is fire, but blue/white dragon is ice. There is a special creature that is a white wolf with blue eyes or white dragon with blue eyes. They control a dark aura, which is known as dark element and can move things with their mind like telekinesis, which is known as psychic element. Sometimes they are even able to briefly see into the future through dreams. It's the only one that can control these elements at all and the only one that can control two elements at once. They are extremely rare, but are extraordinarily beautiful. **

**Characters:**

**Jet- alpha dom**

**Zuko- sub**

**Aang-dom**

**Katara-Sub**

**Sokka-dom**

**Jina-dom**

**Suki-sub**

**Toph-dom**

**Azula-dom**

**Mai-dom**

**Tylee-Sub**

**Longshot-dom**

**Smellerbee-Sub**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of this stuff. The only things that belong to me are this story idea and unfortunately, my OC Jina. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Who am I you ask, well that's something even I don't know, at least not anymore. I can't remember anything, not even my own name. I don't know who I am, or who I was, or even where I come from, if I have any family or friends, all my memories are just... gone. All I do know is that I'm alone. Completely on my own. I woke up on soft sand surrounding me and the sound of waves crashing in the distance. For some reason that I can't quite fathom the water terrifies me. Something just tells me that the water could end me and already almost did.

I put as much distance as possible from me and the deadly water. I have no idea where I'm going, or even what direction I'm heading now, but I feel like I must go this way. My instincts are telling me that I'll find safety in this direction. Somehow I know that I'm unsafe on my own in this world, but what other choice do I have? I just keep moving until I collapse from exhaustion. Looking around I can see lots of trees around, so I must be in some kind of forest.

I can hear people coming this way, I can hear them talking to one another. Maybe they can help me, but I have a feeling that these people are trouble. I should run and hide, but I'm just too tired to move anymore. How bad could these people be anyway? If only I had known the answer to that because if I had, then I would have forced myself to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

"yeah, it smells like there's a sub nearby."

"A young one at that. He must still be a cub."

"Come on let's go find us this sub."

"Yeah, we could have a little fun with it. Probably a useless earth kingdom trash anyways."

As the men approached the young sub became even more wary of their intentions. As they came into the clearing he was in he was able to tell that they were soldiers of some kind. Something supplied him with the information that they were fire nation and that, that was a bad thing. One came up to him and smiled deviously.

"What's a sub like you doing all alone? Don't you know that someone could hurt you?" He asked mockingly.

I just growled and showed my teeth at him in warning to back off. As this was happening I was frightened of what would happen, but I couldn't let them know that.

"Don't worry kid, once we're through with you, we'll put you out of your misery."

"Stay away from me." I growled out to try and scare them off.

"Sorry kid, but first we're going to have our fun with you."

I knew I was no match for all of them. They were all at least twice my size and there wee five of them against my one. I knew my time was up and I'd end up killed by these disgusting soldiers, but I sure the heck won't back down without a fight. I bared my teeth again as I forced my aching body to get up and took on a defensive position.

"Hey look, this bitch thinks he can take us on."

"Ha, ha, that's so funny kid."

They all taunted me and laughed at each other's stupid jokes. I on the other hand was looking around and trying to map out an escape rout. None seemed to work in my favor unless I could miraculously grow wings and just fly away. Yea right, fat chance of that happening any time soon.

Suddenly the biggest one, the leader of the group I presume, stepped towards me and I instinctively stepped back to put more distance between us. He smirked smugly at me as if he already knew that he had me beat. The evil look in his eye sent a cold chill down my spine. Within minutes he had me backed in a corner. Shit, this must be what he planned all along, to trap me and block any escape I may have. All of his goons stood slightly behind him, ready to strike at any second. I gulped in fear of what they planned to do.

"Don't worry little one. This will only hurt a lot." He said sinisterly.

As he reached out and grabbed my hair I lashed out by punching him in the face, it probably hurt my hand more than it hurt him, but at least I did something.

"Back away from me, now!" I growled out and tried to sound intimidating.

He just smiled and said, "Feisty little one, aren't you? 'm really going to enjoy this. It'll be really fun to watch you struggle helplessly as I brake you. I'll be satisfied as I watch that fiery spirit drain out of your eyes. As you slowly give up and learn your place in this world, pathetic sub."

His speech made me sick to my stomach and it put a cold dread in my being. After he finished he punched me hard on the face as well. After this he knocked me down on my back where I was completely helpless against his brutal attacks. At some point his goons joined in on the beating, but I was too far gone to know when. As they beat me I tried to fight back. I really did, but it didn't even seem to phase them at all. I hit, kicked, bit, and scratched. It was just no use though. I was just too weak. Once the beating was done I just felt like curling up and dying. The leader called his goons off and honestly I didn't want to know what he planned now. He reached down and tried to rip my already torn pants off completely. Out of defiance I mustered up what little strength I had left and spat up in his face. It came out all bloody and disgusting, but I think I got my point across.

"Stupid little whore!" He snarled at me.

"I said, stay away from me!" I weakly growled in defense.

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me?"

"I will." We heard a strong and defiant voice say.

This was a new voice that I'd never heard before, but for some reason it made me feel safe and secure. I forced my head up to look at this newcomer. What I saw blew my mind away and would change my world forever. There stood a boy who didn't look much older than me, but was definitely a dom. e had lean muscles throughout his whole body, shaggy brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, dark tanned skin and he was wearing worn out armor. He didn't seem like much, but there was something about him that said differently. He oozed out leadership, it was like he was born to take charge.

"Ha, ha, ha! How are _you _going to stop us?"

"Oh, you'll see, don't worry." The boy said confidently.

He came closer and growled dangerously at the leader whom subconsciously took a step back.

"Back away from him!" The boy snarled intimidatingly as he stopped in front of me in a protective stance.

"Stay out of this kid. You can't protect your little friend, it's too late. You should've thought about that _before_ you left him all alone." They taunted at him.

"It's never too late to beat to beat scum like you." He growled fiercely.

"Fine kid have it your way. We'll just have to kill you too." They growled sinisterly.

"Go ahead and try." He taunted them.

After that all five men attacked at the same time, but the boy easily dodged out of the way. They did this a few more times before the men realized that he was just playing with them. This made them angry and they all transformed into bears. After seeing it my mind supplied me that this is shape shifting, an ability everyone is born with. Then, the boy laughed and shifted to his animal form as well, which was a black wolf with crimson red eyes.

They were all able to fight much better in these forms. The wolf was agile and able to keep up with all five bears and seemed to actually be winning with ease. Eventually the bears got tired of playing cat and mouse with him, so one shot out fire from its mouth, which the wolf narrowly dodged.

Soon after the first one shot fire so did another, but the third, which was the leader, shot out what looked to be electricity. This was one of those rare elements and somehow I knew you don't usually see bears have any elements at all, so it was quite surprising that three of them had elements. This just showed how high ranked these soldiers were because the fire nation used their elemental benders for the top ranked armies. Something told me usually it's only wolves and dragons with the elemental abilities, but I put the thought in the back of my mind for now.

Even with this obvious advantage the bears seemed to have the wolf still managed to take out two of the bears. After knocking them down he use his massive jaws and snapped their necks easily.

After seeing the wolf kill some of his men the leader seemed enraged. He ordered his remaining men to attack, but the order seemed different, like their was some interior motive behind it. They went on both sides of the wolf and tried to block him, while the leader went directly in front of me. He shot electricity and I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf protecting me with his own body. After a minute he got up with a little difficulty and shook his beautiful fur, like a dog shakes water after a bath. Then, he snarled at the bears and I noticed that his teeth started getting a dark purplish substance on them. What the heck is that I wondered. Even my brain is unable to supply me with information of this from my past life, which means I had never seen it before. I think it is some kind of elemental ability like the fire and electric.

Once the purple substance completely filled his mouth he attacked so quickly that I couldn't even keep track of where he was. The next thing I know he was back in front of me and the three remaining bears suddenly all collapsed to the ground without warning. Now that I've looked closer I noticed that they all had bad infected looking bite wounds around the shoulder or neck area. Within a few more minutes all three were dead.

The wolf got out of his fighting stance and let himself shift back to his human form. He them turned to me and for a brief moment I panicked and wondered if he was just going to finish what they had started. I stopped that thought immediately though because my instincts told me to trust this boy, that I'd be safe with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for helping me." I answered.

"No problem, it's not like I could've left you there with those scumbags." He answered as he helped me up.

My body ached and burned in pain and I couldn't help but let out a pained whimper escape my lips.

"Shh, it's ok. I've got you now." He soothed gently as he let me lean heavily against him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked out of curiously.

"Cause you're all alone, you need someone to care for you, and my instincts tell me that I must protect you at all costs. There's something special about you." He said before lifting me into his arms bridal style, which mad me blush lightly, but I hid it by leaning my head and face against his strong chest.

* * *

He took my to a small opening to some kind of cave that was well hidden by low trees and bushes around it.

"This is my special den that I come to when I want to be alone. You'll be safe here."

He walked to the back of the den where he set me down on a pile of pillows and blankets bundled together in a nest like thing. Then, he wrapped me in a warm blanket.

"I'll be back in a little bet. I'm going to find something to take care of all your wounds and bruises. Get some rest until then." I just dozed off out of exhaustion since the adrenaline has worn off.

* * *

When I woke their was stinging on my face, so I opened my eyes to see that the boy was back and putting something on all my cuts and bruises.

"Sorry for waking you."

I just stayed silent and let him work. He had cut my ripped shirt and torn pants and tended to my hidden injuries, but being almost naked made me blush a deep red. After he was done he wrapped them all with a thick gauze, then pulled out some new clothes and dressed me.

"These clothes don't rip as easily, are resistant to most things, and can stretch or shrink when you shift. Most warriors have these kind of clothes, so you don't always have to worry about getting new clothes all the time because they ripped or got burnt."

The pants were black and clung to me like a second skin, but were surprisingly very comfortable. The shirt was a dark green, but was much looser than the pants. At the same time though it fit snugly around my torso and chest area. I could tell that the material was different from my other clothes and I liked them much better.

"Thanks." I said yet again.

"No need to thank me. I'm Jet by the way."

"Jet." I tried out my saviors name.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't remember, I don't remember anything from before I woke up by the ocean. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I think you got a case of amnesia. That's ok though maybe you'll remember after a while, in the meantime I'll just call you Li."

"OK."

"You're going to stay here with me until you're all healed up, then you'll come with me and meet the rest of my pack."

"You have a pack? Aren't you too young to lead a pack?"

"No, leading runs in my blood seeing as I'm an alpha dom."

"What's an alpha dom? I thought there was only dom and subs."

"It's very rare and I don't know much about it, even though I am one. I do know they are a different type of dominant, ad we are much stronger, more aggressive, and are born to take charge or lead. I'm not surprised you've never heard of it before though."

"Am I going to be a part of your pack now?"

"Not only are you part of my pack, but you're also one of the only submissives in it as well."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, my pack needs more subs, so the doms can learn how to properly interact with them and learn to care and protect one. Now though we must sleep.

He said as he moved us back to the nest of pillows and blankets. Again he wrapped me in, but this time he joined in too. He gently, but protectively wrapped his arms around me in a silent promise of security. I doze off feeling completely safe in his arms.

**A/N: First chapter done. What do you guys think so far? Is it good or bad? Should I even bother continuing? Leave a review to tell me what you guys think.**

**-Ominous**


	2. Chapter 2- The Pack

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and liked it. I want to give a special thanks to Phantom of Silence, annelise311, and ILERVIT-3 for following and/or reviewing my story. Anyways I hope you all continue to like my story.**

**Important: All the animals/creatures that they shift into are way bigger than the normal animal would be. Doms are even bigger than subs in animal form. The reason is that doms are supposed to be made for power and strength, while subs are made for speed. The alpha doms are also even bigger than any regular dom of the same species. Doms are very powerful and could easily overpower a sub, but subs are much faster. **

**Shapshifting Info:  
Jet- black wolf, poison element**

**Zuko/Li- white wolf, dark/psychic element**

**Longshot- gray wolf, earth element**

**Smellerbee- Sandy wolf, electric element**

**Pipsqueak- Lion, no element**

**The Duke- tiger, no element**

**Ace- cheetah, no element**

**Sokka- gray and brown wolf, ice element**

**Katara- silver wolf, water element**

**Azula/Mai/Tylee- black/red dragon, fire element**

**Jina- black jaguar, grass element**

**Toph- gray wolf, earth element**

**Suki- snow leopard, no element**

**Ages:**

**Jet- 14**

**Zuko/Li- 13**

**Longshot- 13**

**Smellerbee- 12**

**The Duke- 10**

**Pipsqueak- 13**

**Ace- 14**

**Sokka- 14**

**Katara-13**

**Aang- 13**

**Suki-14**

**Azula- 12**

**Mai- 12**

**Tylee- 12**

**Jina- 14**

**Toph- 12**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The ****Pack**

Jet had continued taking care of and protecting Li in that special den. After a few weeks Li had mostly healed from the attack and Jet was preparing him to meet the pack. To say Li was nervous would be an understatement.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked.

"They'll like you fine." Jet answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're like us, an outcast. You don't need your memories to know that the fire nation took everything from you. This scar tells me everything I need to know. They ruthlessly attacked a child and deserve to pay for it." Jet said darkly as he lightly stroked the edge of my scar.

"I'm no child and am not much younger than you."

"yeah, buy you haven't matured yet either and that makes you count as a child in this world."

"Neither have you." I countered.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your scent. It doesn't have the same smell as a matured dom."

"Well, ok, you got me there, but it's different for me."

"How?"

"I can protect myself which makes me plenty grown up. Besides I'm the alpha of a whole pack."

I just pouted at this because there was no way I could argue against these points.

"Hey, don't pout, I'll teach you how to defend yourself against scumbags like them."

"Of course. I can't have anyone else hurt you in case I'm not around next time." He said while protectively wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into his hold instinctively because this is where I felt the safest. For some reason that I couldn't explain I felt drawn to him. I think he felt drawn to me as well because why else would he have protected me and taken care of me so well?

"When am I going to meet your Pack?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you stay with me tonight then?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ace can handle the pack for one more night without me."

"Thank you Jet. You're the best."

He chuckled before saying, "Didn't I tell you not to keep thanking me and I already know I'm the best."

I just rolled my eyes at his arrogant attitude and snuggled into his chest. He was a nice pillow that also kept me warm at night. He adjusted his arms so they wrapped around my waist instead. In turn I also placed my arms around his middle. Jet gently moved us to the nest of pillows and blankets and carefully wrapped us up in them. I had started dozing off to the steady thumping of his heartbeat.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Jet shaking me.

"Hey sleepyhead, I brought breakfast."

"Thanks."

I learned the hard way not to ask what the food he brings is. Trust me it's better not to know. Usually it's something he caught in the forest and cooked over a fire he made. I quickly ate the food he brought me.

"Today's a big day for you."

"Yeah. I hope it goes well."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He soothed.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I doubt that." I scoffed.

"I'm hurt that you have such little faith in me." He said while dramatically clutching his chest where his heart is.

This made both of us burst out laughing, the laughter had taken away most of my nervousness.

"I'm glad I could cheer you up, but we need to get serious now."

"Ok."

"Do you remember how to shift or what you shifted into?"

"No. I didn't even remember that I _could _shift until those men turned into bears. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok, you don't have ta apologize. I just needed to know."

"Why?"  
"Because since you don't remember I'll just have to teach you."

"Teach me?"

"Yeah, I've taught lots of kids how. I don't think it'll be much different teaching you."

"Ok, I'll try."

"First, you need to concentrate on changing your body. Don't think about it, but let the change come naturally.

"Jet, I feel kinda funny on the inside."

"That's good. Hold onto that feeling and let it spread."

"Ok."

I let the strange feeling spread and thought of Jet as he shifted into a black wolf. Soon enough I could feel the change from within me. I could feel things shifting and growing and it was actually rather scary. I let out a whimper from the fear I felt.

"Shh. Li it's ok, don't be afraid of the changes. I'm still right here and I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said gently.

The sound of his voice and his soothing words calmed me down immediately. I stopped freaking out and let the change consume me. One second I was still human and suddenly I was on all fours and howling like a wolf. Does that mean I'm a wolf, like Jet? Jet came into my view and I must be big because I was bigger than his human form. I layed down for him to see me better and he placed a hand on my head and stroked.

"You're so beautiful Li. You're the legendary white wolf." he said.

I tried to ask what he meant, but only a bark escaped my mouth. Then, I growled because that isn't what I wanted. Jet started laughing which made me show my teeth playfully at him.

"It'll take time for you to be able to talk in your wolf form. The first time anyone shifts they can only speak that animal's language, so they can get used to how it communicates in the wild. You'll be able to talk by the next time you shift, but for now you need to get used to wolf language." He informed me.

Suddenly Jet baked up and shifted into his wolf form faster than I could blink and if I thought my wolf was big, then his must have been **_huge._**After standing up he still towered at least three feet over me. He came up to me and nuzzled my face in show of affection, it also showed that I was apart of his pack. He turned around and lead me to a small pond with crystal blue water.

"This is our watering hole away from home. Go ahead and look at your reflection." He said.

I listened and looked at the water, but what I saw startled me completely. There was a beautiful wolf white as snow with ice blue eyes staring back at me. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I couldn't believe that this was my wolf form.

"Like I said, _you_ are beautiful." Jet said as he came up from behind me.

I looked up at him and whined softly because I was unable to talk to express my thanks.

"Come on, we're going to meet the pack, but since we're wolves we can run there. Try and keep up." He said before he took off in a sprint.

I quickly ran after him and within seconds had caught up with him. He was quick, but I had a feeling I was faster. If I knew the way, then I would have tested this theory, but for now I stayed slightly behind him.

* * *

"We're here. Are you ready?" Jet asked.

"Arf!" I barked out in answer as my tongue rolled out of my mouth.

"Ok, but stay behind me, just in case." He warned.

I nodded at his request as I followed him into a cave opening. We walked to the back, but I could't sense anyone at all. Where is everyone I wondered as Jet stopped and started sniffing the ground. Then he used his paws and dug at the cave floor. Soon the digging revealed a small opening that lead to even more caves and tunnels underground.

"Our hideout is hidden by this large decoy cave that seems to be abandoned. The real hideout are a bunch of smaller caves and tunnels all connected to one another underground." Jet explained. "It took me forever to make this place."

This really shocked me because I couldn't believe that he made this complex, yet perfectly designed hideout. My shock must have shown on my face because he laughed and explained.

"Yes, I made this place myself. It's almost as beautiful as you."

I was thankful to be in wolf form at this moment because otherwise I'd be blushing as red as a tomato from his comment. We both entered the hideout together, but before I could blink there is a humongous spotted cat that pounced on me and is showing his huge fangs.

I whimpered helplessly as I looked up into this new doms eyes. He was a cheetah and ready to eat me any second. The next thing I knew Jet had tackled him off of me and was snarling murderously at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ace?" Jet snarled at the cheetah, or Ace.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who deserted the pack for weeks doing goodness knows what and came back here with this dangerous thing. You showed our hideout to someone who'll destroy everything and now you're even protecting him. I think you've lost your mind, Jet."

"No I haven't. He is now apart of the pack and definitely isn't a threat to us."

"How do you know? You've just met him and you don't know how devious his kind is, not like I do. He can't be trusted, especially when he's the lethal white wolf. When he turns on us no one will be able to stop him, not even you, Jet."

"He won't turn on us, plus it's not safe for him on his own. He's a sub and has already been attacked."

"I don't care if he's a sub and it'll make the world safer if he's killed now."

"No, it won't. I am alpha and I say he stays." Jet commanded.

"I still don't trust him and think we should take him out while he's weak and I'll do it myself."

"You'll do no such thing." Jet growled.

"You can't always be there to protect him Jet and that's when I'll strike."

"We'll see."

* * *

The rest of the pack weren't as apposed to Li as Ace. Some of the older ones were weary at first, but trusted Jet's judgement. Also, the fact that he was a sub helped because most of them were curious about subs. The only other sub in the pack was Smellerbee and she didn't give them the time of day, she usually shocked them if they bugged her.

Jet decided to keep Li with him at all times in an attempt to protect him from Ace. This was why they shared a room and Jet kept a close eye on him at all times. Ace wouldn't dare attack while Jet was around.

Ace on the other hand was quietly plotting a way to separate them, so he could take Li out once and for all. His best bet would be when Jet went on a mission because he knew Jet wouldn't take Li for his own safety. He'd make sure to bring me though, so I couldn't get to his precious Li. He'd leave Li under the watch of some of his most trusted people, but Ace had a plan.

* * *

Jet left Li under the watch of Longshot and Smellerbee when he went on the mission. They were his most trusted packmates, besides Ace of course that option was obviously out of the question, and they were the strongest of the pack. Their elements were also a plus if worse came to worse.

"Li, I have to go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Jet said before leaving.

"I know." Li said before giving Jet a hug.

Jet left me with Smellerbee and Longshot to go on his mission. For most of the time I played in my wolf form with Smellerbee, since she was about the same size as me. We liked to race because as I found out we're the fastest in the pack, that's cause we're the only subs though. The only one who might be able to keep up with us is Ace and that's because he's a cheetah. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and we were all alert.

"Sounds like someone is trying to break in." Smellerbee said.

"Who'd be able to find this place?" I asked.

"Fire nation spies. Stay here Li, Longshot and I are going to check it out."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because Jet wants you to stay safe at all costs. For some reason you're special to him."

"Fine, but tell me what you find."

"Don't worry, I will."

A few minutes after Smellerbee and Longshot left I also snuck out. I just wanted to see what was going on and I'd only be out for a few minutes. No one would even have to know as long as I didn't get caught. By the time I got out of the decoy cave to the forest I couldn't even see them. They must have went after the intruder. Just as I turned to go back in the cave I heard a voice that made my blood go cold.

" You're already out in the open . You've just made my job easier."

"A-Ace! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the mission with Jet?"

"I finished early and I'm here to kill you."

I gulped in fear and took a step back as I looked around for an escape and decided to just take off running.

"Get back here you little punk!" Ace yelled.

I didn't answer, but instead kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. I had no idea where I was going as long as it was away from this psycho. He was gaining on me quickly, so I pushed myself to go even faster. Luckily he was a dom, so he didn't possess the same kind of speed as me. I was just slightly faster than him which was a relief because now all I had to do was outrun him. This would be easy since I could run like this for hours.

After a while something catastrophic happened. I ran into a dead end . I was standing in front of a giant break in the land, kinda like a cliff. I could see the land continue across the way, but it was way too far for me to jump and the fall was too far to survive.

"Looks like your time is up." Ace said from behind me.

I turned around to face my future killer and gulped at my doom. I knew this had to be it because there was no way Jet could come to my rescue this time. It looks like all my lucky breaks were over.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, so your kind can't take out any more innocent people."

"My kind?"

"The white wolf or dragon. Two came to my village when I was eight and acted all nice and innocent just like you. After they gained the villages' trust they turned on us. They killed everyone, destroyed everything , and laughed about it. They did all of that for fun and no one was able to stop them because of their tremendous and incredible power. I barely got out of there alive. So, I'm going to take you out before you discover that power." He explained.

"That's horrible! Why would anyone do such a horrendous thing? Now I understand why you hate me so much, I'm sorry that this awful thing happened to you. "

"Don't try to fool me. I know how your kind works, You're just trying to trick me into letting you go." He accused.

"I'm not, but could you give Jet a final message for me when you see him again?"

"What message?"

"Tell him that I said thank you for everything he's done for me and not to be mad at you because you had a reason for not trusting me. You didn't just do it in cold blood. Also, tell him that I'll always watch over him."

"I'll let him know, but it won't save you now."

"I know."

"Say goodbye."

Ace attacked me within another minute and clamped his sharp fangs around my neck. This made me yelp out in pain as my white fur was stained crimson with my blood. Abruptly the edge of the cliff we were on started cracking. The edge was going to break off and fall. Ace let go of my neck to look at the damage. Any sudden movements would make it crumble, so I slowly edged my way off of the unsteady edge.

Ace on the other hand didn't take my caution and tried to rush off, but before he could make it, the edge crumbled into nothing. Ace started to fall along with the edge pieces.

"NO! Ace!" I yelled out as I saw his panicked look as he fell.

I wanted with all my might for him to stop falling and to come back up. I closed my eyes because, even though he tried to kill me, I didn't want to see him fall to his death. When I opened my eyes what I saw was the last thing I expected. Ace was somehow floating just a little below the edge.

"You can fly?" I asked.

"No, It's your powers. Now go ahead and drop me and laugh about it."

I didn't listen to him, instead I held on with all my will power, but it started to hurt my head. I decided to try and urge him up with my mind and to my surprise it actually worked. He very slowly started moving upwards, but this was wearing me out and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Your almost there. When you get close enough grab onto my paw."

He did as I asked, but in his desperation also sunk his claws into it. This really hurt, but I grit my teeth and tried to pull him up with all my strength. I wasn't strong enough. This didn't stop me from trying though. My new found element was also a great help and I was finally able to pull him to safety. Once I knew he was ok I let myself fall unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

Li had reverted back to his human form when he passed out from over exertion.

He saved my life Ace thought shocked as he looked down at Li's sleeping face. Even after I tried to kill him and went out of my way to cause him harm. He isn't like the other two that destroyed my home village, Jet was right as usual. I can now see that his heart is pure, he has a heart of gold. From now on I promise to do all I can to protect and watch over him.

Ace brought Li home where Jet was pacing with worry for what could have happened to Li. Since Ace was missing as well he was afraid that he went to kill him. He prayed with his whole being that Li was alright and safe somewhere, that he would come back any minute. He looked up to see Ace with a bleeding Li and saw red.

"What have you done to him?!" Jet demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry Jet. You were right about him all along."

Jet just growled and punched Ace in the face for harming _his_ Li. Then, Jet took Li from Ace and started to tend to his wounds. Once that was done he gently placed him on their nest of pillows and blankets to rest. He'd get the full story later after he knew Li was ok, for now he would just watch over him.

* * *

**A/N: Whew I'm finally done with chapter 2. I hope all of you enjoyed this because I worked really hard on it. Anyways good news is my 18th birthday is on Saturday! Wish me a happy birthday in your reviews and let me know what you think. **

**~Ominous**


	3. Chapter 3- Maturity

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who's still reading and like it so far, but I want to give a special thanks to ILERVIT-3, annelise311, and XcaughtLikeAflyX for reviewing/following/favoriteing my story. **

**ILERVIT-3: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you seem to like this so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.**

**annelise311- Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story, you are the first to favorite it. I'm really happy that you really like it and I hope you'll continue to like it. Subsequently, thank you for the happy birthday.**

**Important: There is going to be a time skip starting this chapter. The time skip will be about three years in the future from the last chapter.**

**New Ages: Jet,Ace, Sokka, and Suki-17**

**Zuko/Li, Longshot, Pipsqueak, Katara, and Aang- 16**

**Smellerbee, Azula, Mai, Tylee, and Toph- 15**

**The Duke-13**

**Maturity: The ages are important in this story because of something called maturity. In the alternate reality at a certain age, which is 16 for both doms and subs, they become mature. It's like coming of age for them and doms and subs go through it differently. They are still considered kids until they hit this age, but once they do their scents change and are considered adults. The whole 15th year they go through something like purberty which gets them ready to mature fully. Subs' bodies change to be able to carry young, while doms grow much stronger and bigger to be able to protect any future mate or kids they may get. Once their scents change they are also able to mate and are considered single until they are mated. The scent also attracts other dom/subs who are unmated.**

**Mates/True Mates: Mates are able to communicate with each other telepathically and feel each others emotions after they are mated. True mates are able to do the same, but they are able to do it whether or not they have mated, where mates can only do it after their mated. Also, true mates feel a connection with the other from the second they meet whether or not they've hit maturity and have a much stronger bonds than regular mates. They are always able to feel anything the other feels where mates have to open their internal connection with the other. Lastly, if true mates meet after hitting maturity then they know right away that they're true mates by scent, but if they meet before then they'll have to figure it out on their own. The reason is if they met before maturity then they already know the other's scent making it more difficult to differentiate it as their destined mate's scent. Some figure it out quickly anyway, but others figure it out slowly.**

**True Mates: Jet/Zuko**

**Longshot/Smellerbee**

**Sokka/Suki**

**Aang/Katara**

**That's all for now and if there are any questions then don't be afraid to ask me and I'll answer as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Maturity**

**_~3 YEARS LATER~_**

Three years have passed since Li met Jet and joined his pack. They have all grown in these past three years and some of them have even hit maturity. They are now old enough to be considered adults and find mates of their own to start a family with.

Jet and Li weren't really worried about finding mates because they never really thought of that and believed that when the time was right the right person would come around, but until that happened they weren't going to worry about it. Neither really felt the need to get mated right away anyway, plus they had a whole pack to take care of, so why would they want mates to worry about as well? Jet had also made Li his second in command despite the grumbles of him being too weak.

Ace on the other hand had changed drastically and already had his eye on someone he wanted to mate with. After the attack when Li first came he had learned to give people a chance before judging them, no matter how much power they could have. He had also become more easygoing and less uptight, he didn't attack blindly as much as he used to, but instead he came up with a plan of attack. Most importantly he had become even more calculating and dangerous after hitting maturity.

There was only one sub that Ace wanted to mate with and he planned to make him his mate. The person Ace seemed so fixated on is none other than Li, ironically.

Jet had found out about Ace's fascination and plans with his best friend and to put it simply he wasn't happy about it one bit. He didn't like it at all and he planned on stopping Ace from mating with Li no matter what. For some reason the thought of Ace mating with Li made Jet so angry. Luckily, Li had no idea of Ace's affections and Jet planned to keep it that way so if Li never found out then he wouldn't be able to agree and become Ace's mate. This way Jet wouldn't have to worry about Li leaving and forgetting about him.

* * *

Ace didn't let any of Jet's threats bother him or stop him from pursuing Li. Jet was actually the only thing standing in his way of making his move on Li. The reason for this was those two were almost inseparable, you rarely could find one without the other, and if you did then the other wasn't far behind. Their bond was so strong that it even put the bond of some mated couples to shame, which really worried Ace. Because of the fact they seemed to be attached at the hip it made it impossible for Ace to make his move on Li. Even _he_ didn't have enough guts to try anything on Li with Jet right there. If he did then he was sure Jet would have him gutted before Li could even protest against it, so for now he waited and watched for the right time, also he hoped with everything he had that Jet didn't realize that the reason he didn't want him to mate with Li was because he also wanted Li. If that were to happen Ace knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell to win Li over Jet.

* * *

"Come on Jet, why can't I come with you?" I asked indignantly.

"Because this mission is too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, Li."

"But you're letting some of the younger ones go and I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself anyways."

"All of the younger ones I'm letting go are excellent fighters and doms. You are a sub which means a more likely target for them to attack. I know you can take care of yourself, but you know the fire nation think subs are weak and an easy target, meaning they would go after you first."

"Jet, I'd be fine, plus I could deflect anything they throw at me with my psychic element. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't even have your elements mastered yet."

"I do have my psychic element mastered."

"What about the dark element?"

"It still needs work."

"That's the thing, Li, your elements are meant to work together in unison and balance out the weaknesses in each other, making them strengths. That is what makes the white wolf so powerful and only using one will wear you out much faster until you collapse."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You only tell me this all the time." I rolled my eyes at Jet.

"Because it's true and don't try to divert my attention away from the fact that you can't come, it won't work this time. My mind is made up."

"Oh, please just let me come. I promise to stay with you the whole time."

"No, not this time, plus you'll have Smellerbee to keep you company since she can't go either."

"Fine, I'll stay, but you're a dick sometimes." I pouted.

"Yeah, I know, and don't pout like that." He smirked as he hugged me goodbye.

"I'll still miss you Jet, even if you're being an asshole."

"Me too." He whispered in my good ear.

After he pulled away he called all the people going on the mission and they headed out. Little did any of them know Ace had his own plans for the night.

Ace decided that this would be his chance to make Li his. He was supposed to go on the mission, but snuck away when no one was looking. When Jet fond out he would be furious and Ace knew he would be in deep shit when he got back. That was a chance he was willing to take for Li because once he mated with him there's nothing Jet can do about it.

* * *

"You know Jet babies you, right?" Smllebee asked out of no where.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He lets you get away with stuff that no one else can, or would even dare try, for instance, you're the only one able to question his authority and no matter what you do he can never stay mad at you."

"So? What's that stuff have to do with anything?"

"Like I told you before, you're special to him and he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Why am I so special?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't even think he has realized just how much you mean to him and vice versa, you also haven't figured out what Jet means to you." Smellerbee explained.

"What do you mean? Jet's my best friend." I said confused.

"It's something you two have to figure out on your own because even if I told you, you're both too stubborn to believe me. I'll give yo a hint though."

"OK, what's my hint?"

"Do best friends sleep in the same bed and cuddle, hug/hold each other, hold hands, and kiss?" She asked smugly.

This question made me blush as red as a ripe tomato.

"We don't kiss." I stammered.

"Maybe not on the lips, but you do on the cheeks and forehead."

"It's just because we're really close." I denied.

"Just think about what I said." She said before disappearing somewhere else in the hideout.

* * *

After my talk with Smellerbee I tried to think about what she said, but suddenly I was interrupted by Ace and forgot about it. What was he doing here anyway? Are they back already?

"Where's everyone else, Ace?" I asked.

"Still on the mission."

"Why are you here then, they probably need you."

"They sent me back."

"Why? You're one of the strongest they have, next to Jet."

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to spend my free time with you." He said strangely.

This made me tense slightly, but I tried to shake it off and said "OK."

I trusted what Ace said about being sent back because I had no reason to believe he would lie to me and he hasn't before as far as I knew. If Jet sent Ace back, then he had a good reason, like maybe Ace wasn't concentrating on the mission and could have gotten them all caught or worse.

He started moving his way closer to me slowly, but surely. For now I just ignored this and hoped he would stop before coming into my personal enough he had his body pressing against my own and this made me extremely uncomfortable, but before I knew it he had placed his muscular arms around my waist in the same way Jet often did. It felt all wrong though. In Jet's arms I feel completely safe and can let my guard down and be at ease, but with Ace I was tense and it made me feel uneasy and most importantly it jut felt _wrong._

"Ace, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Obviously, I'm holding you."

"Why?"

"Because it feels nice and I want to."

"Well, can you stop, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"You have no problem with Jet holding you like this."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because it _feels _different and he's my best friend, also he has _always _been there for me when I needed him."

"Best friends don't hod each other like _this._" He said as he pulled me even closer, so I was pressed against his chest.

"Some do!" I growled back.

He growled back at me in a domineering way that made my submissive instincts kick in. They told me to submit and back down from this dom and I grudgingly obeyed. Then, without warning Ace let go of me, but still didn't leave my personal space.

"Li, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all dominate on you." He apologized.

"It's OK, Ace." I reassured him.

He placed his hand on my good cheek and caressed it gently.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered which made me blush lightly.

"Jet tells me that all the time."

"I know he does, but I want you to know that _I_ think you're beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're more that just beautiful to me though, I think you're _perfect._"

"I'm not perfect."

"To me you are."

"Ace, why are you acting so weird?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm trying anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done this before and I really don't want to screw things up."

"Screw what up? Ace you aren't making any sense."

"I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but for now can you just go with it? In time it'll all become clear to you." He asked pleadingly.

"OK, but I'm still confused."

"I know, but don't question me yet."

"OK, Ace."

The night continued with Ace's failed attempts at flirting and trying to woo Li, while Li was completely oblivious to what Ace was trying to do. Eventually Li got tired and migrated to the nest of pillows and blankets he usually shared with Jet. Ace tried to follow him, but Li stopped him because he didn't want Ace to fall asleep here, with him.

"Ace go get some rest in your own room."

"But I'm not tired."

"I am and I don't think you should sleep in here."

Ace knew just how stubborn Li could be and knew he had lost this battle. He grudgingly decided to give in to Li's wishes before it escalated into a fight.

"OK, you're right Li." He said glumly as he left to his own room.

It didn't take too long for Li to fall asleep after Ace left. He wrapped himself in Jet's side of the nest and used his lingering scent to lull him asleep.

Ace on the other hand was upset with how the night had gone. All his attempts to woo Li seemed to have failed, no new progress was made and he'd still be in trouble when Jet returned. He hadn't expected to be able to mate with Li already, but at least a kiss would have been nice. Ace didn't even attempt to kiss Li because every time he got to close Li shrunk away from him. He had far from given up on Li though. No, this just meant he'd try even harder to win over Li's affections.

* * *

Jet had returned from his mission in the middle of the night exhausted. When he first fond out that Ace had left the mission without telling anyone he was furious. Jet wanted to take his rage out on Ace, but instead he was used that rage to fuel his power on the mission.

Jet was still really angry at Ace for doing something so reckless. During the mission he payed close attention to his connection with Li for any changes in his emotions. For some reason that neither Jet nor Li understood they had a strong connection to each other. They were able to communicate telepathically and feel each other's emotions no matter the physical distance from each other. The only other ones they knew had a connection like that were Longshot and Smellerbee.

Nothing too drastic must have happened because the only emotions he picked up from Li were confusion and being uncomfortable. When Jet entered his and Li's room in the hideout he visibly calmed at seeing Li asleep peacefully in their nest. The sight made Jet smile softly as he made his way into the nest as well.

He would deal with Ace in the morning he decided as he wrapped Li in his arms. Ace would be in a lot of trouble for ditching the mission, putting his fellow pack mates in danger, and bothering Li. He hoped whatever Ace did was worth it. Jet then took in Li's sweet scent and listened to his even breathing as he too drifted asleep.

* * *

The next day Jet had confronted Ace.

"Why the _hell _did you ditch the mission and put your fellow pack mates in danger?!" Jet snarled angrily.

"Calm down Jet, I know you could handle it, plus I wanted to see Li."

"What if I couldn't handle it? That mission was really dangerous and you're _lucky_ no one was hurt!"

"See? Everything turned out OK and I was able to actually have alone time with Li. It's a win win situation." He taunted.

This made Jet growl and his blood boiled even though he knew nothing could have happened.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from Li?" Jet snarled.

"Yeah, but why? Why do you eve _care _if I try to mate with him? It's not like yo want him because if you did, then you'd have made a move by now. You'd even have an advantage with how close you guys are. There's no way I'd be able to compete with _you._"

"I _don't know_ why I don't want you to mate with him, but I _do _know that my instincts tell me to stop you."

"Well it's too damn bad because I ain't gonna back off."

"I'm warning you, stay away from Li." Jet growled lowly.

"Even if _I _don't mate with him there will be other doms that come along who'll try to win over his affections and one day Li _will _return these feelings and once that happens there will be _**nothing **_you can do to stop it. So, Jet, you better decide _now _if you _want _him or not before it's too late." Ace warned.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoyed it! This was more of a filler chapter to introduce the time skip and Ace's feelings for Li. Please read and review, tell me what you think so far.**

**~Ominous **


	4. Chapter 4- Jealousy

**A/N: Hey, this chapter Katara will be introduced. Also, there will be some Jetara in these chapters, but don't worry it won't last and it will be a Jetko eventually. That's why it's called 'Trials of Life and Love' because there will be many trials they have to get through first. **

**True mate Telepathy Connection:**

**'****_Doms connection'_**

_'Subs connection'_

**This is for true mates and when regular mates come into play it'll be a little different obviously. Also, this is going to be a really long story just so you know. This is just the beginning. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Pin-Killing-Evil-Squirrel-Army- Thank you for following this story and I hope you enjoy. **

**yaoilover456- Thank you for reading and following my story and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**annelise311- I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter and the whole story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I will continue to update to the best of my ability because I hate it when authors have a story I like and just don't update it, so I'm going to try to finish any project I start even if it doesn't seem like anyone's reading, but obviously this isn't the case with this story. It makes me happy that you like this idea because when I started it I was afraid no one would like it since it's so different, but thank you for encouraging me with your reviews. I also love Jetko which is clearly why I'm writing one, but it'll be a while before there is any real Jetko, but it will happen... eventually. **

**yuki7- I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for following me. **

**NightQueenForever- Thanks so much for favoriteing this story and hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Jealousy**

After Jet's confrontation with Ace he had kept an even closer eye on Li. If Ace thought it was hard before getting Li alone then it was down right impossible now, which aggravated Ace all the more.

On the other hand, Li didn't mind the extra attention from Jet at all, in fact he rather enjoyed it, but little did any of them know that this wouldn't last long. Jet was the only one that Li trusted completely in the pack, even after three years. Not to say that he didn't trust the others because he did, just not enough to let his guard down entirely, like he could with Jet. There was just something that told him no matter how secure he felt that anyone could betray him.

Next to Jet he trusted Longshot and Smellerbee the most because they spent a lot of time together since Jet usually left them to babysit him when he was being paranoid. They would protect him to the best of their abilities and not let anything bad happen to him, if they could help it. He had learned to trust them almost as much as he trusted Jet. After them he trusted the rest of the pack equally, except for Ace, although soon all of this would change.

Ace was the one he trusted the least in the pack. This probably derived from the fact that Ace had tried to kill him when they first met. Even though Li understood his reasons for doing so and had long ago forgiven him for it, trusting him was still hard.

Li had just started to trust Ace and it would take time for the trust to build up. The fact that Ace had become so calculating and dangerous when he wanted to be hadn't helped either though. Inwardly Li had feared Ace would turn against him and use that to finish him off like he tried all that time ago. Jet assured him that Ace wouldn't cause him anymore harm, but Jet also understood it'd take a lot of time for Li to openly trust Ace.

Now with Ace trying to mate with Li, Jet was secretly glad that Li didn't trust Ace completely yet. That would make things even more difficult for Ace. No matter what Ace said Jet would stop _anyone _from mating with Li.

"Come on Jet." Li said out of the blule.

"Where are we going?" Jet asked.

"I want to run in my wolf form and maybe even practice with my dark element a little bit."

"Ok, but don't you usually take Smellerbee and Longshot for that?"

"Yes, because Bee is a sub like me, so she's so much more fun to race than you, but today she's busy doing something with Longshot. She said she'd make it up to me later, but for now I'm stuck with you." I teased.

"I'm hurt that I'd be you second choice, Li."

"Well if you were faster then I'd be able to choose you first."

"It's not my fault that you have a sub's incredible speed."

"And it isn't my fault that you're just slow."

Jet gently nudged me in the side at that last comment as we both laughed. After they were done laughing they headed out of the hideout carefully and into the forest where we shifted into our wolf forms. Next, we took off into a sprint while expertly dodging trees and tree roots.

"Hey Jet, Let's race." I suggested.

"If that's what you want Li."

"Yeah, but no cheating this time."

"It's not cheating, just creative winning."

"Jet I'm serious." I whined.

"Alright Li I won't cheat this time."

"Ok, first one to the training grounds wins. Ready, set, go!"

Both wolves sped up their run to try and get ahead of the other. In no time the white wolf easily passed the black one. Jet tried to push himself to go faster so he could at least keep up with Li, but it was no use because Li was just too fast. By the time Jet finally made it to the clearing they trained in he couldn't see Li anywhere, but he could sense Li was nearby through their connection.

"Li, I know you're here. Where are you hiding?" Jet asked, but only received silence in answer.

After a few minutes out of no where a white blur jumped at Jet and caused him to jump in surprise.

"Ha Jet I gotcha." Li said in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, I also creamed you in that race, man you are _so slow."_

"No, I'm not, you're just extremely fast."

"Whatever you say Jet."

"Come on let's start training."

"Fine, but I'm not very good at controlling this dark element and it exhausts me faster than the psychic one."

"I know and that's why you need to practice with it."

They trained with their elements together for a few hours before Li decided to stop training for the day. Li's dark aura had gone completely out of control at first, but he was able to somewhat reign it in.

"You did good today Li."

"But I still can't control it."

"That's ok because you showed good progress and it'll take time to control it completely."

"It was so much easier to master the psychic element though."

"That's because dark and psychic elements are opposite of each other. Since you discovered the psychic element first it's more natural to you, which makes it easier, but learning to control your dark will be difficult because it clashes with psychic."

"I know, what I have to do is learn to balance each element equally that way they're able to work together in unison. You tell me this all the time, but actually doing it is much harder."

"No one said it would be easy Li. You have great power within, all you need to do is learn how to control it."

"Yeah, yeah." Li said as he lied down next to where Jet was standing.

"Do you want to go home now?" Jet asked.

"No, I just want to sleep." Li said with a yawn.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"But it's dangerous to sleep here. What if fire nation soldiers come while you're sleeping?"

"I don't have anything to worry about because I have you here with me. You'll protect me."

"Yeah, but..."

"Jet it'll be ok, just be quiet and let me sleep." Li cut Jet off.

"Ok." Jet surrendered.

Jet layed down next to where Li had curled into a ball and curled his much larger form around Li protectively. It didn't take much longer before Li fell asleep do to exhaustion from their training. Jet had also fallen asleep against his better judgement.

* * *

Jet woke instantly at hearing a howl of pain and quickly checked to make sure Li was ok. When he noticed Li was still sound asleep curled against him he sighed in relief. Though his relief was short lived when he heard another sound, but this time it sounded like fighting. Someone was in danger and he knew he had to find out and help them.

"Li wake up!" Jet said urgently.

Li opened his eyes groggily to hear Jet's urgent wake up call.

"What's wrong Jet?"

"Someone's in trouble that way." Jet said as he pointed with his long muzzle.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear the fight and earlier I heard a howl of pain." He explained.

"Well I don't hear anything."

"But you can't hear as well as I can."

Li sighed in defeat because he knew that this time Jet was right. He had found out that he was blind and deaf on the left side, even in wolf form, because of the big burn scar covering half his face. This fact just gave Jet all the more reason to be overprotective and paranoid over him.

"Ok, we'll go check it out. Lead the way Jet."

The black wolf took off running through the forest headed in the direction he heard the sound coming from. The smaller white wolf quickly followed his friend's lead. After running a while the sound got louder as they got closer and Li came to a holt suddenly.

"I can hear it Jet." Li said as he started running again.

Li ran ahead of Jet to get to where the sound was coming from quicker.

"Stay behind me Li! It could be dangerous!" Jet yelled, but Li ignored his warning and kept going.

Eventually Li came into a familiar clearing, the same one he met Jet in. He stopped running and immediately hid behind a tree so he could safely access the situation. He saw three fire nation soldiers, all in a red wolf form, and a silver female sub whom seemed ready to pass out. The soldiers were all doms of course since their are no subs in the fire nation army and able to use the fire element. Li knew he had to help this girl, even though he was still tired out from training earlier, because Jet would get here too late. Making his decision Li jumped out of hiding and shot dark balls from his mouth at the soldiers.

The dark balls Li attacked with had too much power and exploded in the soldiers faces. That wasn't what Li intended for them to do, but it works either way because it forced the soldiers back. Subsequently, Li quickly ran in front of the silver wolf he was trying to protect.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for helping me."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get away before we're safe. Come on let's get out of here before they get back up."

"Good idea."

"Too late for that plan." One of the soldiers said appearing in front of them.

"Yeah, nice trick you pulled with that bomb thing, but now you're both trapped." Another taunted.

"Didn't your mothers' ever teach you how dangerous for weak subs like you to be alone? Don't worry we'll do the honors of teaching you, but it'll be a very painful lesson and sadly you won't survive to remember it." The last one said.

"Don't talk about my mother and I'm not weak! _You're_ all just a bunch of cowards for attacking three against one!" The other sub growled. This made them growl at us angrily.

We were cornered which led me with no other choice but to fight. I didn't know how much fight I had left in me, but if I could just hold them off until Jet arrives then that'll be enough because Jet will take care of the rest.

"You'll pay for that comment, girl." They growled.

"Oh yeah, bring it on scumbags because I have plenty more tricks where those 'bombs' came from." I taunted back.

"Think it'll be enough to beat us?"

"Course it will. I mean it doesn't take much to beat a bunch of weaklings like you."

"Who're you calling weak, bitch?"

"You must be retarded as well as weak."

Getting them mad probably wasn't the best plan of action, but I was just trying to stall for more time. It seemed to be working so far, but I knew they were going to attack any second.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, little punk." One growled.

"Yeah, you should bow down and _beg _for mercy." Another added.

"As if. I'm not scared of _any _of you and I've faced much worse before."

"That's what you think because after this you'll be dead." The third said before they all attacked.

They all got closer and opened their jaws to reveal three big bursts of flames coming at us. I concentrated with my mind and stopped the fire in its track before hurling it back towards them with twice as much power. They were all shocked at this turn of events, but still managed to dissipate the fire before it hit any of them.

They growled in frustration at my being able to easily deflect their fire, so this time they attacked without their elements, with a full on tackle. All three came at me at the same time and I easily used my mind and lifted them into the air, then flung them into a tree. They didn't stay down long though and were ready to attack again.

This time they came from different angles, but I was still able to deflect it with my psychic element. They seemed to be getting even more frustrated than before, yet they were far from ready to give up, but unfortunately this was tiring me out quickly, so I'd have to end this soon. I briefly wondered where Jet could be and what was taking him so long be fore I was being attacked again.

The soldiers seemed to get smarter as the battle went on because they came from all different directions this time. One was in front, the second was on my right side coming for a tackle and I wasn't sure if the last was on my left side or behind me because I couldn't see him. I used my psychic element to throw the one on my right into the one in front and a small dark ball to counter out the fire. The last one must have been on my left because the next thing I knew my left side was being head butted which caused me to yelp as I fell.

"Get up guys cause I've got him down." The one who head butted me called out.

I was just about to force my tired body back up when I felt paws press on my chest and successfully pin me to the ground. I looked up to see one of the soldiers pinning me down with his two companions on both of his sides.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The one on the right sneered.

"I gotta say that you put up a good fight, for a sub that is." The one pinning me added.

I tried to use my psychic element to move him, but I was just too exhausted, which also meant my dark element wouldn't work. As a last resort I struggled and squirmed to try and get away. It was no use because he was much stronger than me. Outwardly I whined helplessly, but what I was really doing is contacting Jet through our connection.

_'Jet, I'm in trouble, please help me.'_

**_'I'm almost there Li. Please tell me that you aren't hurt.'_**

_'No, not yet anyway, but a soldier has me pinned down.'_

I could hear the growl meant towards the soldiers through the connection.

**_'Hang on Li, I'm coming.'_**

"What should we do with him now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I say we tie him up and keep him as a sex slave." Another suggested.

"Yeah, but we should mark him as our property first. That way none of the other soldiers at camp can try to steal him."

"How?"

"With our fire of course."

The one pinning me put his paw up with fire on his claws. The thought of burning flesh put dread down my spine and I tried to squirm away uselessly as he slowly brought the fire closer, but luckily before it could harm me a splash of cold water put it out. We looked to see the silver wolf limping closer ready to use more of her water element if necessary.

"Don't interfere with this, slut." One growled, but she held her ground the best she could.

Before the soldiers could attack her or brand me as their property with their fire a giant, black wolf that I recognized as Jet jumped out of the trees. He was much larger than the three fire nation soldiers and I could see the girl shake from fear. Honestly, I couldn't blame her because the fact that Jet was an alpha dom caused him to be much bigger, stronger and more fearsome than regular doms and if I didn't know him I'd be scared too.

He growled threateningly at the soldiers, especially the one still pinning me.

"Hurry up and take him down before he can attack us!" The soldier pinning me commanded.

Both soldiers went in to attack him and used their flames, but Jet easily dodged the fire and used his massive jaws to throw the soldiers out of his way. He kept running straight towards the one pinning me and tackled him off. Before I was able to stop him Jet slashed the soldier with his poison element. I knew that soldier would soon be dead, but maybe I could calm Jet down before he kills anymore.

I walked up to where Jet was getting ready to attack the other two and stood in his way. We communicated through out connection and it probably looked like we were just staring each other down.

**_'Get out of my way Li.'_**

_'No_._ Jet you don't need to kill them too.'_

**_'The world will be better off without them.'_**

_'That might be true, but you're better than they are. You don't need to sink to their level.'_

**_'I've already killed hundreds of soldiers. What would the difference of two more be?'_**

_'It'd make a big difference because it would show you're at least trying to be better and plus eventually two will add up.'_

**_'Li we're in the middle of a war. There's no way to avoid killing.'_**

_'I know that, but we can choose not to kill unless we have to. The world would be better off if everyone did this.'_

**_'You're too good.'_**

_'Please Jet.'_

I slowly walked closer to his huge form and when I got close enough I nuzzled his chest. This calmed the rage he was feeling and I could tell he would give in. Jet leaned down and gently nuzzled back for a second.

**_'Ok Li you win. I'll let them live.'_**

_'Thank you Jet.'_

He just rolled his huge wolf eyes as answer to my gratitude. After our talk I led Jet to the girl that the soldiers were attacking in the first place. She had shifted back into her human form since Jet came and we both decided to shift back as well.

The girl was obviously from the water tribe based on her clothing and coloring, but she was also drop dead beautiful. Her wide crystal blue eyes stood out against her perfectly tanned skin. She had long, flowing, and wavy hair which reached her mid back with hair loops in the front framing her face in an angelic way. Full plump lips along with curves in all the right places just added to her natural beauty.

Her blue clothes brought out her crystal blue eyes as well making them seem even more stunning then they already are. Lastly, she wore a water tribe necklace which must have been precious to her with the way she was clutching it as if to make sure it was still in tact.

Jet must have also noticed her beauty because he was blatantly staring and I noticed his eyes look her up and down. This made me growl lightly for some unknown reason, but luckily neither seemed to notice.

"Hey there gorgeous. The name's Jet and I'm dying to know who you are." Jet said charmingly.

"My name's Katara." She said with a blush.

"What's a lovely name for a beautiful woman."

"Thanks for helping me. How could I ever make it up to you?"

"No need sweetie 'cause you already have."

"How?"

"By giving me the pleasure of meeting you, but if you think that's not enough how about you allow me to take you out to dinner and we'll call it even?"

Li had realized that Jet was flirting with this girl and asking her out on a date. This fact made him really angry, but it was a strange anger that he's never felt before. This new feeling made him want to hurt this Katara for stealing all of Jet's attention, or to do something drastic to get Jet's attention on him instead. Before Katara was able to answer Jet, Li gladly interrupted to introduce himself to her.

"Hi Katara, my name is Li." I said stepping in front of Jet.

"Oh, hi Li. Thank you for trying to help me."

"No problem. The fire nation soldiers like attacking us subs, especially if we're alone because they think we're weak."

"Yeah, I know."

Jet then took this opprotunity to push Li out of the way.

"Speaking of that, why would such a beautiful sub like you be on your own in a dangerous forest like this?"

"I got separated from my friends and I was trying to find them."

"Oh, well don't worry you can stay with my pack until we're able to find them and I'll even help you find them." Jet offered.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Of course, plus I still want to take you to dinner tonight."

"That sounds nice. Thank you Jet."

This made Li growl and that new anger feeling came back tenfold, but he tried to push it back. Jet put his arm around Katara's waist and let her lean on him as they started walking back to the hideout. This made Li's blood boil as he reluctantly followed behind them.

* * *

Ace didn't think he'd get another chance to woo Li for a long time, especially with the punishment Jet gave him. He still planned for his next encounter to go much better because next time he was going to confess his love to him. He _never _expected a chance so soon, but when Jet came back with his arm around another sub and not even _paying attention _to Li at all the whole pack was more than a little shocked. It didn't make any sense to him because he _knew _Jet loved Li, even if Jet didn't know it yet. There's also the fact that Jet had never not payed attention to Li and right now he was flat out _ignoring _him. Ace wasn't going to complain though because if Jet continued ignoring Li like this then he could have another chance to make his move.

That new feeling wouldn't leave Li alone and now he was also upset, but it's not like Jet cared. He was too busy flirting and tending to Katara's needs all day. The only emotions Li could feel from Jet were want and attraction which were both directed at _her. _Jet wouldn't even acknowledge that he was also in the same room with them, it felt like he was invisible.

They were currently making plans for their big date tonight and Li decided that he couldn't take being ignored by Jet anymore and left them to be alone. Before he left he heard Jet whisper something that made his heart clench though.

"I told you if I ignored him long enough that he'd leave and now I'm glad I can finally be alone with you without that pest eavesdropping."

It hurt knowing that Jet had purposely been ignoring him so he'd leave and Jet didn't even want him around. Even now with the hurt he was feeling Jet was too busy with _her _to care. Any other time he even felt discomfort Jet always came to make sure he was ok. Jet was able to feel his emotions, but right now he just didn't care and that's what hurt him the most.

Li decided to go talk to Smellerbee because when Jet isn't around she's the person that always helps him when he has problems and obviously he can't go to Jet with this issue. Her advice usually helped unless she wanted him to figure it out on his own.

"What's wrong Li?" She asked after seeing that he was upset.

"It's Jet?"

"What about him?"

"He keeps flirting with Katara and now he doesn't even _want _me around anymore."

"I doubt that. Remember Li, you're special to him."

"Not anymore. Now everything's about her and I don't know what to do."

"Ok, how does it make you feel when he flirts with her?"

"It makes me angry, but it's a strange anger and I want his attention away from her and back on me, but doesn't that make me selfish?"

"You want things to go back the way they were before, don't you? And I don't think you're selfish for it because that's how it's always been."

"Yeah, but then I feel bad because she's kinda nice."

"Don't worry, all of this is natural."

"What do you mean?"

"What you're feeling is jealousy because suddenly his attention is on someone else instead of you. He's only acting like this because it's new, sooner or later it'll blow over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Think about it, the only sub that's mature who he's been around is you and he's been around you since you were kids, so his stupid brain is unable to connect the dots. Now he's around a new mature sub and his hormones are going crazy, plus he probably stupidly mistaken it as love."

"That makes sense, but why would I be jealous?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"Thanks Bee."

"Anytime Li."

Li had been thinking about what Smellerbee said to him and knew that he had to go through his feelings to figure it out. He thought about what Jet was to him before and why him flirting with Katara irked him so much. After some thought he realized what was so _obvious _and he felt really stupid for not seeing it before. He found out that his new feeling he felt was in fact jealousy just as Smellerbee suspected and he was jealous of Katara because he loved Jet. Everything made so much more sense that he knew this: the butterflies, the jealousy, and wanting Jet's attention. Another thing he knew was that he had to at least _try _to stop this date.

* * *

Jet was happily getting ready for his date with Katara when Li burst in their room. He had been with Katara the whole day after rescuing her, Li had also been there at first but he was ignoring and pretending Li wasn't there. After a while Li must of gotten fed up with it because he just left and Jet did feel kinda guilty because he knew he had hurt Li's feelings in the process. He figured Li would get over it, plus Li would just have to get used to not getting his full attention because he really liked Katara and she'd be getting most of his attention from now on.

"Jet, we need to talk." Li said.

"Sorry Li, but I'm busy now. Maybe we can talk later." I told him.

"You were too busy for me all day and it can't be later cause it's really important." He insisted.

I stopped trying to fix my wild hair and looked at him so he'd know that I was listening. Then abruptly he started feeling really nervous and he was also scared and I _knew _this must have been really important. It also through me for a loop because he had never been afraid to tell me anything before. I walked closer to him and placed my hand in his for support.

"Hey Li, I'm listening. Don't be afraid, remember you can tell me anything." I encouraged.

My words seemed to have calmed him down some because the nervousness and fear he felt weren't as strong now.

"Jet, please don't go on this date." He pleaded.

"Why not Li? I _really _like her and I want to see if she's the one." For some reason he felt hurt at these words.

"Because I love you, Jet." He said before pulling me down and kissing my lips gently.

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was a _long _chapter to write and I'm glad I'm finally done with it. I hope you guys like it and aren't discouraged with it's length because it's a really important chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and as usual review and tell me what you thought. Merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year. (To anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas I don't mean to offend you.)**


	5. Chapter 5- Hurt

**A/N: This is going to be a long story just so all of you reading it know and this is just the beginning. There will still be some Jetara, but this will help the story and plot. This chapter also has a lot of emotional pain and Jet and Li drift further apart, but the drifting will also help with the plot and it'll test to see just how strong their bond actually is. I hope all of you guys enjoy it anyways and review!**

**wolfsblood13- Thank you so much for favoriteing, reviewing and following this story it makes me happy to see that seem to enjoy it so far. I also hope that you continue to like it.**

**jalika123- I'm happy and thankful that you also decided to follow my story and hope you enjoy it. **

**annelise311- It warms my heart by the fact that you seem to enjoy this story so far and are still reading it. Thank you so much for always reviewing because it encourages me to keep writing since I know at least one person likes it. I'm glad you liked that last chapter and the length didn't scare you away. I don't think this one will be as long, but then again you never know. Katara will continue to steal Jet's attention for a while because right now Jet is so infatuated with her and if I made Li completely weak and helpless then it just wouldn't be right. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Hurt**

After confessing my love to Jet I quickly pulled him into a kiss before he was able to answer. The kiss was to help get my point across to him, but it also stalled a little time in case he rejected me. I didn't even want to think of the possibility of him rejecting me right now. This was my first kiss and I wanted Jet to have it even if he doesn't feel the same, then again it is also his first kiss. So I can always say we were each other's first kiss even if nothing else comes from it.

The kiss itself was short and sweet, yet at the same time it felt amazing, to me at least. I felt an electric shock shoot through our lips at the simple contact which made me shiver at the perfection this kiss was. As I slowly pulled away I could only hope that he felt the same.

"Li." He said dazedly.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"You really love me like that?"

"Yeah, Jet you're my everything."

Before he was able to answer Katara came in somehow looking even more stunning than before. As soon as she walked in it was like Jet forgot everything that happened between us and he just kept staring at _her. _The way he looked at her told me everything I needed to know though, and that kiss we just shared must have meant absolutely _nothing _to him because he wanted _her _instead. Nothing I do would change that, but it still hurt all the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No, Li was just about to leave anyway."

"Oh, ok, well I just came to see if you were ready for our date, Jet."

"Yeah, I'm ready when ever you are, sweetie."

"Ok, let's go then."

After that they just left to have their special date. Jet didn't even so much as glance at Li as he left, let alone bother to say bye which just proved to Li how Jet really _doesn't __want _him around anymore. He had never left without saying bye to me before, no matter how brief the trip was, which shows just how much things are changing.

My chest hurts much much worse than any injury the fire nation could give him. It feels like his heart had been grinded up in a blender. What does Katara have that I don't? Well obviously she has Jet, but _why _does he want her?

If he really doesn't want me around anymore then why should I even bother staying here anymore? Like he said I was just about to leave anyways. I'll probably get attacked by the fire nation soldiers lurking around the forest, but it's not like Jet will care, so why should I? I was just about to leave the hideout when Ace stopped me.

"Li, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? As in you aren't coming back?"

Ace was clever, but I couldn't let that stop me. "Exactly."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out."

"Why would you suddenly want to leave? You know how dangerous it is out there, especially at night."

"I'm leaving because Jet doesn't want me around anymore and I don't care how dangerous it is. I just have to get away from all this pain."

"What do you mean Jet doesn't want you around anymore? That's bullshit because Jet cares for _you _ more than anyone in the world. If something were to happen to you out there, especially since you're leaving because of him, he'd never forgive himself for not being there when you needed him. Then he'd probably go crazy if he were to actually lose you."

"Maybe it used to be that way, but now he has Katara and couldn't give a _damn _about me because if he did then he'd be here trying to soothe this pain he caused."

"Li I can't make you see reason, but I _won't _let you go out there alone."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I'm not, but I will come with you to make sure you're ok."

"Go ahead, but we go where _I _say at the speed _I _want, understand?"

"Yes."

After that we both left the hideout without any further problems, shifted and started running in some random direction I chose. It's a good thing that Ace is a cheetah otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep up with my sub speed. Running seems to help calm the pain beating at my heart, but it's far off from getting rid of it, which was what I had hoped for. Ace is quiet and just following me which is fine by me because I really don't feel like talking right now.

After a while though I finally decided to stop running and ironically enough we happened to end up a few feet from the same place Ace tried to kill me and I first discovered my psychic element, but back then Jet still cared for me, even though we were still practically strangers. Ace collapsed next to me worn out from all our running. I forgot how cheetahs just don't have the endurance a wolf does. Also, the fact that subs are built for running doesn't help because doms are built for fighting.

I let him rest for a few minutes so he could at least catch his breath. It's funny how when he was trying to kill me three years ago he had no problem chasing me out here, but then again I guess adrenaline can do that to you. We're older and much bigger than last time we came to this huge jump. I think we could jump it now and I'm kinda curious to know what's on the other side.

"Ace, think you're rested enough to jump?"

"What do you mean jump? Oh no! Please don't tell me you're planning on jumping to the other side."

"Ok, then I won't _tell _you."

"Li, are you _crazy?" _

"No, I think I can make it."

Ace didn't argue anymore probably because he knew I had my mind made up and there was no changing it. I went a few feet back from the edge and ran as far as I could to the cliff's edge before jumping. I had landed safely on the other side and Ace decided to try and jump too, but didn't quite make it, so I used my psychic element to help him up.

"I never thought I'd be on this side again." Ace mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean again? You've been here before?"

"Yeah, most of us have."

"What is this place then?"

"It's a nesting ground or it used to be anyways. After the war started lots of families fled to the forest to escape it. This place was the safest place in the forest since it's so far off from everything else. Submissives started coming here to give birth and hid their young here until they were old enough to be able to fend for themselves. A lot of the younger ones in the pack were born here as well."

"What happened to it, then?"

"The fire nation found out and they attacked as usual. Mothers fought to the death to defend their children and there was a lot of bloodshed at the time. It was all such a gruesome sight and be happy you weren't here to witness it's destruction. All of the mothers were killed and most of the young were as well except for the ones Jet was able to save. After saving as many as he could Jet burned the bridge so something like that couldn't happen again."

"That's so horrible and cruel. How can the fire nation be such _**monsters**_?"

"I really don't know Li."

* * *

Eventually Li decided to return to the hideout after he had calmed down. When they returned Jet was angry.

"Where did you two run off too?"

"Like you care." Li answered.

"I do care and I was worried about you Li."

"Not enough to contact me through our connection."

"I was busy trying to get Katara settled in."

"Yeah, of course you were because she's the _only _one that matters to you anymore."

"That's not true! This whole pack matters to me and it ain't my fault you're jealous because Katara is more important to me than _you!"_

Hearing Jet say really cut deep and I was unable to fight the tears that formed in my eyes at these words. He had only known her for a day and he already cared more about her than me, which really hurts considering how close we were. It's like the last three years meant _absolutely nothing _to him. I turned and ran from him refusing to look or stop when he called my name. I just had to get away from the pain those words caused me.

"You fucking bastard! How _could _you treat him like that?! You mean _everything _to him and I just got him to believe that you do care about him and still want him around." Ace growled furiously at Jet.

"He knows I care about him and want him around. One day spent with Katara and ignoring him can't change that."

"Try telling that to him. Jet, think about it from his perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"You have never treated him like this before. He was _always _treated better than anyone else, you _always _spent all your time with him, and you _always _told him how important he was to you. Now all of a sudden this whore comes and you act like you couldn't give a shit about him. How the hell do you expect him to react to that?"

"Katara is _not _a whore." Jet growled defensively.

"Really Jet? That's all you got from that? You don't **_deserve _**Li's love and I'll show him that!" Ace said before going after Li, which is what Jet usually did.

* * *

Li was by himself huddled in a corner holding his knees to his chest as he quietly cried to himself. How could Jet do this to him? Ace had come up to him and wrapped his arms around him, but he ignored him for now because it wasn't the person he hoped would come after him. Jet had always come after him before when they argued to make sure he was ok, but then again back then Jet actually cared about him then. Eventually he realized that Jet wasn't coming and reluctantly leaned into the comfort Ace offered him.

"I know I'm not the one you want here, but he isn't coming."

"I know." I said shakily.

"He isn't worth wasting all these tears on."

"Why doesn't he like me anymore?"

"He's just confused, but that's still no excuse to hurt you like this."

"What's so special about her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think Jet's just blinded by his hormones since she's the first mature sub he's been around since he's matured. "

"But I'm a mature sub."

"Technically you are, but you haven't gone through your first heat cycle yet, which is what attracts most doms and she has."

"Heat? What's that?"'

"It's something subs go through after they mature and I think it has to do with getting pregnant, but I don't remember much. In my old village every time a sub went in heat it drove the un-mated doms crazy, but I was too young to understand.

"Will he notice me after I go through this heat?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe, but I don't think he even deserve your attention with the way he's been treating you. Jet also can't seem to look past the fact that you're his best friend and I'm not sure he will even after you go through your first heat because Katara will still be here stealing his attention need someone that will always treat you right and love you unconditionally." Ace explained.

"Where am I going to find someone like that?"

"He may be closer than you think, Li. I have something I need to tell you Li."

"What?"

"I was afraid to tell you before, but I'm just going to take a chance and tell you. I love you, Li."

"You do?"

"Yes. " He said before slowly leaning in and kissing me gently. Within another second he pulled away and looked into my eyes and for the first time I noticed his eyes were emerald. They sparkled like real emeralds.

"I'm sorry Ace, but I already love someone else." I said as I stroked his mocha colored hair in comfort because I knew how much rejection could hurt.

"I know, you love Jet, but I thought you should know how I felt anyways. I want you to remember that I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"That's what Jet used to say and look how well that turned out."

"I mean it though. I love you and I always will."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Yes I can. There's no one better then you, like I said before you're perfect, my love."

"You're sweet Ace and I wish I could give you a chance, but my heart already belongs to Jet and what I really need right now is a friend. Maybe someday, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship because right now I could really use your friendship, especially with how Jet's been acting since Katara came around."

"That's fine by me Li, whatever you want s ok. I'll wait for you forever, my love and if you need a friend then that's what I'll be. I'll do anything you need."

"Don't wait forever Ace and don't get your hopes up because I'm not sure I'll ever be able to return your feelings." I tried to explain gently.

"Don't worry about me, my love."

"I rolled my eyes at his antics, but let it go because I knew he wouldn't listen to me anyways. I leaned even more into his hold as he comforted and soothed the pain I felt in my heart. I felt bad for using him like this because I knew he would probably get his hopes up despite my warning, but right now I needed someone to be there for me and he was here. Plus, he'll soon want nothing to do with me anyways, once he figures out that nothing will happen between us, he'll give up and desert me too, just like Jet. I mean if Jet could do it to me, then what's stopping Ace from doing the same?

* * *

Later that night when I returned to mine and Jet's room to sleep I found Katara already there. This didn't really shock me seeing as Jet wanted to spend every waking moment with her. She would have to leave though, so I could sleep and I suspected Jet would follow her to her new room. Actually I expected Jet to completely move in with her since it seemed that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Could I even still call him my best friend anymore? What I never thought would happen is what did happen though.

"Li, what are you doing here?" Jet asked.

"Don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble or bother you two. I'm just here to sleep."

"Why would you come here to sleep? This is Jet's room." Katara butted in.

"It's my room too and I'll sleep on the floor if Jet wants. I don't really care anymore, I jsut want to go to sleep and get this disastrous day over with."

"Disastrous day? This was the best day of my life because I meant this wonderful beauty."

"Aw, thank you Jet."

"You guys' can go be mushy somewhere else. I just want to sleep in peace and like I said before I'll sleep in this corner, just let me go to sleep." I said tiredly.

"But _I _ don't want you in here at all." Katara said.

"You don't get a say in the matter!" I growled at her.

"Li, don't talk to her like that!" Jet growled at me which caused another wave of pain to flare my chest. He has never growled at me before now and I guess this is just another thing I'll have to get used to, but it's so hard to get used to him acting like this towards me.

"Katara he's right about this being his room too. I just haven't been able to tell him about the new arrangements yet." Jet said softly to _her._

"What new arrangements Jet?" I asked.

"Li you won't be staying in this room anymore. You can find a new room that you like, any room in the hideout that isn't already occupied. Katara will be staying in here with me."

"What!? Why do I have to get a new room?"

"Because I don't want Katara to be on her own in the hideout and I can keep an eye on her in here."

"You mean because you want to make out with her all night without any interruptions." I said snidely.

"Don't argue with me Li! Remember I'm the alpha and hat I say goes."

"But I've been here since I was thirteen and as long as I can remember."

"And I've been here since I was eight and built this place."

"That's not fair Jet. Why can't I just stay on the floor? Just for tonight." I pleaded and hoped it would still work on him.

He looked over to Katara and she simply shook her head in a no fashion.

"Because Katara doesn't want you too and since we're dating we'll need privacy later on." He answered.

"Everything's about that _bitch _now, isn't it? How I feel doesn't even matter to you anymore? All this pain you caused hasn't even phased you, has it?" I said angrily letting the hurt cloud my mind.

"Don't call her that! You need to apologize now!" Jet growled at me again.

"No Jet. I'm not going to apologize and there's _nothing _you can do to make me. What more can you do? You've already torn my heart out."

"Li, don't test me."

"No, tell me, what are you going to do? Kick me out into the forest with all the fire nation soldiers?" I challenged.

"I might." He bit out.

"Go ahead then. It's not like I care because being attacked by fire nation soldiers would be better than enduring the pain you've caused. At least they didn't make me believe that they cared about me just to stab me in the back, like you did."

"Li, just find a room and get out of my sight!" He growled.

"Fine. I will." I said as I ran out of there with even more pain shooting through my already shattered heart and tears running down my face, again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was really hard and heartbreaking for me to write. I hope all of you enjoyed it anyways and continue to read. If there are any mistakes that I missed it's because my computer was being completely retarded and wouldn't work right. If you find any just tell me in a review and I"ll fix it later. Also remember to review and tell me what you thought and I wish you all a happy new year! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- First Heat

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so much later than usual, but I've been really busy lately with school, projects, taking care of my sick sister and finals. Anyways, now that all of that is over I'll hopefully have more time for writing and updating this story now. **

**Bloody-red-scar: I'm finally updating and my sister is already better thanks to the medicine the doctors gave her, personally I think it's the predisone because since I have asthma I have used them a lot and they work like magic. Also, I'm so happy you thought my last chapter was awesome and even reviewed again to ask me to update. I hope you also enjoy this chapter. **

**wolfsblood13: I never really liked Katara much either which is why I don't have a problem making her seem like a bitch. Anyways I'm also glad you thought the last chapter was a tear j***er because it means that it was well written and it did what it was supposed to. Also, I'll try to edit and fix the last chapter.**

**annelise311: It brings joy to me that you like my story and don't see anything wrong with it. I'm also glad you still wanna read more and I'm sorry it took so long for an update.**

**duhorcommonsense: Thank you so much for following this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**RaneWalker: I want to thank you for favoriting my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**EmoDisaster: Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting my story and I'm glad you love it and want me to update. Usually updates are quicker, but I've been really busy with school projects and finals. **

**More info!**DocX+

**Heat is something all subs go through after hitting maturity. It intensifies their scents calling and attracting all nearby unmated doms. Subs go though it periodically every couple months and it's also when they're most fertile which is when most subs get pregnant. They can still get pregnant when they aren't in heat, but it's less likely to happen. They're behavior also changes because they become more needy and dependent on doms, their minds fog up and they can't think clearly because of it, their instincts scream for them to mate and of course they get really horny. Even if they don't want it they are unable to fight off the advances from doms very well in this state and unmated doms are unable to control themselves around a sub in heat if they get too close because their instincts react to the heat scent and tells them to fuck the sub in heat. True mates are also unaffected by the scent just like already mated doms and don't feel the urge to fuck since they already met their intended mate, even if they haven't realized it yet. True mates are somewhat affected by a heat if the sub in heat is their true mate, but they are able to control themselves. Lastly, the heat usually lasts a week or so.**

** Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as usual please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- First Heat**

Over time Li had gotten used to the way Jet had started treating him and the fact that he almost completely ignored him. It still hurt as much as in the beginning, but now he was used to the sharp pains that shot through his chest every time he had an encounter with Jet. He and Ace had grown a lot closer in this time. Ace had never tried to overstep his boundaries of friendship because he respected Li's wishes and because of this Li had learned to trust him almost as much as he trusted Jet. Also, Ace was always there to comfort him when he just couldn't stand the hurt anymore and broke down crying.

The rest of the pack felt bad for Li because they could see how much he was hurting because of what Jet was doing. None of them could understand how or why Jet would do this to Li because before Katara came their bond was unbreakable. After she showed up Jet suddenly didn't want anything to do with Li which seemed fishy to them and this caused them not to trust Katara. For these reasons they also resented her and wanted her to leave and never come back so things could go back to normal.

Katara on the other hand was resentful towards Li because she's heard how close he was to Jet before she came and was jealous. She was also afraid Jet would leave her for him and she really didn't want that to happen since she really liked him. To try and prevent this she was trying to completely brake their bond. First, she managed to get Jet to ignore Li completely by using up all of his extra attention and telling him that Li didn't want anything to do with him anymore. The fact that Ace hung out with Li a lot now just fueled the fire to her lie and Jet believed her. Next, she lied to Jet about stuff Li said or did when he wasn't around to try and make Jet despise Li. So far her plan seemed to be working because the few times Jet did speak to Li he was uncaring and sometimes cruel as well.

Meanwhile, unlike Katara thought Jet still cared for Li deeply, but because of Katara's manipulation he still thought Li hated him, so he stayed away as much as he could. He still felt that Li was hurting through their connection, yet didn't think that pain was caused by him and couldn't help him unless Li willingly opened up to him about it. He tried to not care about Li and pretend the thought of Li hating him didn't hurt him as well, but deep down he knew the truth, which was he still cared about Li and always would. When he had to speak to Li he forced himself to make his voice sound cruel and uncaring,, rather than the soft gentle voice he wanted to use with Li, that way no one would know that he still cared and sometimes he even managed to fool himself.

Jet stuck with Katara because he really liked her and believed he might even love her. She brought him happiness whcih covered the hurt he felt deep dwon. Katara was quickly becoming his everything like Li once was and he thought that she might be the one for him.

* * *

"Ahh!" Li screamed as he jolted awake with a cold sweat running down his body.

He had another nightmare or to be more accurate a night terror since he never remembered them once he woke up. He took deep breaths as he calmed himself from the terror the dream had brought. This had become normal to him since he moved out of Jet's room. Every night this happened and the first couple times he called out to Jet through their connection out of habit. Jet had only come the first time to see what was wrong and laughed in his face after finding out it was just a dream he couldn't even remember before leaving. Jet laughing at him like that just added to the hurt he already felt, but it was better than him not even bothering to check on him in his distress.

After a few times of Jet not even coming at all he had gave up on it and dealt with the nightmares himself. This was one thing he hadn't even told Ace because he didn't want to disturb him in the middle of the night and there was nothing he could do anyways.

I had chosen a room down the hall from Jet's because even though Jet didn't want me around anymore I still wanted to be as close to him as possible. I feel pathetic because o this fact, but it's the truth. Now I realize it might have been a mistake because I can hear everything he does with _her_ and being so close shows me just how much Jet doesn't want _anything _to do with haven't gone any further than touching yet, but I have a feeling that will change in the near future.

Recently I had been feeling weird and like my body is changing for some reason. I didn't understand what was going on and the only one who might know is Katara since she's the only other mature sub here, but I'd rather suffer than ask her for help.

My body has felt extremely hot for the past couple days and I can't seem to cool it down no matter what I try. It's bad enough that I've started panting in my human form, but this isn't the only thing that my body is going through. I had also started feeling needy and dependent on any dom I've been around lately, which was completely not like me at all. Lastly, I've been feeling kinda horny lately, which is the strangest since I'd never even thought of having sex before now. I have no idea what's wrong with me, but I have a feeling it has to do with that heat thing Ace mentioned.

* * *

The next day all of those things I felt just intensified tenfold. I really _tried _to ignore it, but it was difficult. Also, when I left my room and went into the main area all the mature doms were eyeing me like a piece of me. Another strange thing was that they were growling at each other in a challenging way. Honestly, I didn't want to know what was up with all of them and wanted to just get away before they attacked or something. When I went to make a run for it a giant dom had pounced on top of me before I could get out of there.

He turned me around so I was facing him and I recognized him as Pipsqueak. He was one of Jet's strongest and best fighters who shifted into a lion. He had me pinned down with his huge body as he smelled my neck area.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free.

"You smell good." Was his simple reply.

"Ok, now let me up."

"NO. You're mine now."

"No, I'm not!" I growled.

"Grr!" He growled back before harshly biting my shoulder to show his dominance.

This made me yelp at the sudden pain and pleasure jolting through my shoulder. My instincts took over making me submit and bare my neck for him to see. Seeing this made him happy because he quit growling and started running his hands down my body. I whimpered helplessly at this action because I _knew _from experience that I was too weak to stop him from doing what he wants, but I could still try. All the other doms that had been around fled the area since Pipsqueak was the strongest of them all and they didn't want to upset him too much, therefore stayed out of his way.

The only ones in the pack who are strong enough to stop him were Ace and Jet, but they were probably still sleeping since it was still so early. I don't think Jet would come if I contacted him through our connection anyways cause he'll probably think it's just another dream. Even knowing this I'd still try if I had to.

The next thing I know he forcefully spread my legs apart and settled between them before I could close them. His wondering hands slid into my shirt easily and he started nipping at my neck which soon turned to sucking. I tried to struggled even more at this, but at the same time my body didn't want to fight his advances.

"Don't fight it." He whispered.

"I don't want it."

"But your body does. You're in heat so you can't fight me off for long." He said with a smug smirk.

"I'm in heat? What's that got to do with anything and what do you mean I can't fight you off for long?"

"By your scent your first heat just started and soon enough your instincts will kick in telling you to mate. Once that happens you won't fight me off anymore. Not to mention that your heat gets stronger after the first one." He explained.

"How would you know any of this, anyways?"

"While Jet kept you sheltered and safe he let the rest of us explore where we wanted as long as we completed missions and came back at a reasonable time. I've been in the nearby town over the years and learned a lot. Your heat's already kicking in so all I have to do is wait."

What he said seemed to be true because I could feel my mind start to fog up, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"What if Jet comes before then?" He laughed in response to this.

"You really think Jet would care? You are so naive. Haven't you realized that ever since that slut he'y got came that he doesn't give a damn what happens to you."

"That's not true. Deep down he still cares at least a little bit or he would have broken our connection by now." I argued.

"Believe what you want, but he said so himself that the only reason he hasn't broken that connection is because he doesn't know how."

"No, your lying." I said to him, but to be honest with myself I really didn't know. I just hoped he was lying.

He started touching me again which was getting harder and harder to fight by the minute. I wasn't able to think straight for some reason and my instincts were telling me to mate. I was about to try getting a hold of Jet as a last resort and testing if he really hates me as much as it seems when someone yanked Pipsqueak off of me. When I looked to see who helped me, hoping it was Jet, only to be disappointed to see Ace.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Pipsqueak!?" Ace growled.

"Nothing until you interrupted that is. Come on Ace he was about to come around."

"You can't force yourself on him. That's just wrong, especially since he's your pack mate."

"I wouldn't be forcing myself because he's in heat and would have been willing."

"It's still wrong to take advantage of a sub in heat."

"How? It helps relieve them and plus they are just begging to be fucked with that scent."

"It's wrong because in that state they're unable to think clearly." Ace said firmly.

"That's what you say now, but just wait until you smell his scent. Even you won't be able to resist that alluring scent, especially since it's his. I'll back down because you're a stronger dom." Pipsqueak said before leaving.

"Li are you ok?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said getting up, but I noticed he kept his distance which was strange for him.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you're keeping your distance and you never do that."

"Oh, well that's cause I don't want to smell your scent too closely. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself around you in heat."

"But you aren't like that."

"I know and neither is Pipsqueak, but a sub's heat can make unmated doms go crazy causing them to lose control. The fact that your the one I love doesn't help because I already wanted you before the heat and the heat only intensifies it. I don't want to lose control and take advantage of you, not when I know you wouldn't really want it under normal circumstances."

"Your nice Ace and I'm thankful for it, but I wish I could give you a chance because you deserve one. I'm just afraid to give you one cause it might end up ruining the friendship we've developed. Just look at how easily mine and Jet's friendship was ruined and what if you decide that you don't want me anymore?"

"That would never happen, but I understand and if your friendship is all you can give me, then I'm glad I at least got that. Even if you find someone else and decide to be with them instead it'll be ok as long as you're happy, then I'm content with it. I'll always be what you need."

"Thank you Ace."

"No need to thank me, love."

"Can you still come with me?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Out there. I need to get away from all these doms before someone else tries to jump me and I can't go in the forest alone."

"Of course I'll come with you, but no shifting because my sense of smell would be too strong to fight off."

"Ok, we can walk."

* * *

Ace and I were just wondering around the forest because I wanted to avoid my favorite clearing at all costs. That's where I used to go with Jet to train and have fun in the forest. It would bring too many happy memories that I just don't want to deal with right now. Ace most likely knew where we were at the moment, but he let me go where I wanted and still kept a distance of a couple feet behind me, yet at the same time watched me closely to make sure I was safe. Soon we had come to a clearing with a pond that I had never seen before and it was very beautiful here.

"We should stop here." Ace announced.

"Why?"

"Because the town is only a little outside those trees. I'd love to take you there, but while you're in heat isn't a good idea because there'd be too many doms."

"That's ok cause I think it's beautiful here anyways."

"Yeah it is, I've always liked this place, but it's also where the town gets their water so it's not the ideal place to be alone."

"Guess not, but it's still nice."

I went out of the shade and into the sunlight breaking between the trees. I let the sunshine warm me up and it felt really good after being stuck in those dark caves for so long. Ace stayed by the bond and relaxed while still watching me. Our peace and quiet didn't last long though because it was ruined by a horde of fire nation soldiers breaking through the trees. Do these people ever take a break? I swear every time I come out of the hideout they ambush me. There had to be six of them this time, but it was like they didn't even notice Ace because they all cake straight to me and just by looking I could tell they were all rookies.

"It's a sub."

"Yeah, and it's in heat."

"This should be easy then."

"Let's get him then."

"If we do that, then who'll get him first?"

"We'll figure that out once we have him on his back begging for us."

"Good idea."

They talked amongst themselves as they stepped closer to me.

"Stay away from him!" Ace growled warningly.

They looked up and noticed Ace for the first time.

"Why should we listen to you? There are one of you and six of us, so how would you make us?"

"Actually there are two of us."

"Ha are you counting him. He'd be no use to you in a fight cause he's just a sub and the only things they are good for is housework, cooking, fucking and carrying young."

"That's not true, subs are more powerful than doms in different ways, especially him. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

"Yeah right. When are you Earth Kingdom trash going to learn to put your subs in their place?"

"When are you fire nation scum going to learn to respect subs?"

"How about you let us take him and in return we'll let you live?"

"Never. I'd rather die a thousand times over before I'd let you touch him."

"Suit yourself, but remember we did give you a chance." They said before charging after us in human form.

"Ace was easily able to gain the upper hand in his fight since he was able to predict their attacks before they could. All fire nation rookies fought the same, especially when they didn't shift and were distracted by something else. Li also had no trouble on his side of the fight, even though they had more strength than them. He used his speed and agility to his advantage and was easily able to take them all out with Ace. What neither of them noticed was that there was a seventh soldier hidden in the trees and this soldier was no rookie.

The soldier liked what he saw and licked his lips in anticipation. He decided that he wanted that sub fighting his rookie soldiers for more than just a fuck despite the fact that he was Earth Kingdom trash. A sub able to hold their own, even against a couple of amateurs was rare and valuable in the fire nation. The scar covering half his face was a set back, but he'd deal with it because the rest of him was absolutely gorgeous and plus the scar told him that he was much tougher than just any other sub out there. The sub was in heat which would make it even easier to claim him once that dom protecting him was taken out. He had the advantage of surprise on his side which was all he needed to knock that dom out and take claim on the sub.

Once they had taken out all the rookies Ace had slightly relaxed which was a big mistake on his part because suddenly another soldier jumped out of the bushes and knocked him upside the head with a huge rock. Ace had collapsed to the floor instantly with a huge bleeding gash on the back of his head.

"ACE!" Li shouted as he ran to his side to check on him. He noticed Ace was out cold, but luckily still alive.

"Ace, wake up, please." Li said in a panicked state.

"He won't wake for a while at least a few hours and that is if he doesn't bleed out first." The soldier said.

I looked up to see the soldier who knocked Ace out and knew that he was high ranking in the army. He must have been in his late twenties to early thirties and was big and muscular. There was no way I'd be able to defeat him in a fight without some kind of plan.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"That's simple. I want you."

"I'm not interested in no good cowards like you."

"It doesn't matter if you are or not because I'm going to take you anyways."

"I've heard that before and yet here I am free as a bird."

"You're so firery and free spirited which is something I like. It turns me on and taming you will be quite the challenge, but I've always enjoyed a good challenge anyways."

"You'd never be able to tame me!" I growled.

"We'll see." He said as he stepped up to me and just like Pipsqueak smelled my neck.

"Leave me alone." I said and pulled away from that creep. I went back to Ace and continued to try to wake him.

"Leave him!" The soldier growled.

"No, he has to get up or he could bleed out like you said."

"Why do you care? It's not like he's your mate or anything."

"No, but he is my pack mate and friend."

"You have a pack?"

"Yes, but he why would it matter to you?"

"Because it takes a strong dom to lead even a small pack. Who's your alpha?"

"Like I'm stupid enough to put him and the rest of my pack in danger by telling you."

"It's that huge black wolf that leads attacks on the fire nation bases, isn't it?"

"How would I know who attacks the fire nation at night? My alpha usually keeps a tight leash on me and doesn't let me out."

"Then why are you out now?"

"Cause we left before he woke up."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get away from creepy doms like you who want to take advantage of my heat."

"I'm assuming that you're one of the only subs in this pack."

"How'd you know?"

"The fact that your alpha kept a short leash means there can't be many to kept track of and that your friend here was stupid enough to allow you into the open while you are in heat"

"Whatever know it all. Why don't you just go away now."

"Because I'm going to make you mine." He said as he grabbed me and held me close to him.

"Let go!"

"Come on just let your heat take control of you. I know it must be tiring always fighting against what's only natural."

"No!"

The soldier easily pushed me against a tree as he grinded his hips into me allowing me to feel his hard-on. I tried to fight the pleasure it brought, but my mind was fogging up again. It's because of this _damn _heat that it's becoming so hard to fight back and my body can't seem to tell the difference in this state. I knew my heat would take over completely soon and then I wouldn't be able to fight him off anymore. I guess I was doomed to become this creep's slut because there was nobody able to help me this time. Ace was passed out bleeding to death because of me and even if I contacted Jet through our connection there's no way he'd be able to make it here in time, if he even bothered coming at all that is.

He started kissing and sucking at my neck which caused me to let out a low moan to my horror.I could feel my body start to give in, but I just couldn't let this happen. I'd fight back this stupid heat until I physically couldn't anymore.

"Come on you know that you want it. Just give in to it." He taunted.

"Never!" I growled out.

He forced a leg between mine to spread them a little and his knee bumped my cock which sent shivers of pleasure up my spine, but I tried to ignore this. His hands were running up and down my body and exploring places they shouldn't. They slid up my shirt and found my nipples before pinching them which caused even more unwanted pleasure. I fought bock a moan so he couldn't have the satisfaction of getting to me, even though we both knew he was.

His calloused hands felt so good on my burning skin, but I kept trying to tell my body that it didn't want this. This only caused my mind to fog up even more as more pleasure shot through me. I wasn't really able to really think clearly anymore, but I still tried like hell not to give in.

"I think you're ready for the next step since I can see in your eyes that your heat has just about taken over you." He said confidently.

"No." I said weakly trying to fight it.

He just ignored me as he pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere behind us. He went back to grinding into me as he moved his hands onto my butt and groped it. He continued these ministrations while I was trying and failing at fighting off the pleasure it brought when abruptly a shot of ice came out of no where and froze the soldiers arm to the tree. A strange colored wolf came into my view and shot more ice from its mouth which continued to freeze the rest of him to the tree behind him. By the time he was finished there was thick solid ice surrounding the soldier's whole body except fro his head frozen onto the tree.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for being so late and I'll try to post another chapter this week to compensate for it, but I'm not making any promises because things could come up and I don't wanna have to break any promises I made. I hope you all liked this chapter and can anyone guess who the mysterious wolf if who saved Li? If you think you know leave a review and tell me who you think, but leave a review anyways to let me know what you thought. **

**~Ominous **


End file.
